How To Be A Romantic Boy?
by AnissCassie
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Kingka untuk menjadi Romantis. Happy YunJae Anniversary. Oneshoot YUNJAE YUNJAE


**How To Be A Romantic Boy**

**.**

_Pair : My Yeoppo Umma Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho_

_Rating : T to M_

_Genre : Romance, Comedy ½ kilo_

_Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho Not Mine, but always pray they belong together._

_Chara : TVXQ, JYJ from TVXQ_

_Warning : YAOI, thypos beterbangan._

_._

_Present_

_._

"Arrrggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Teriakan yang menggelegar di lapangan basket indoor itu datang dari pemuda tampan berlebihan, Jung Yunho.

"_YA!_ Kenapa kau berteriak _babo_?" _Namja_ bername tag Park Yoochun melempar sebuah aqua ke arah _namja_ yang seenaknya berteriak saat dia akan terlelap tidur karena kelelahan.

Jung Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, "Kau harus membantu ku Yoochun!"

"_Wae?_ Masalahmu untuk terlihat romantis di depan Jaejoong? Sudah ku bilangkan kau tidak akan bisa!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus membantuku! Kenapa menjadi romantis itu sangat susah melebihi saat aku harus bertanding basket atau melawan para preman-preman sekolah lain _eoh_? Bahkan mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' lebih suka dari pada menghindari amukan _umma._"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas, ini bukan hal yang baru untuknya karena sudah dua minggu lamanya Kapten basket yang merangkap _Kingka_ di Shinki HS itu sering berteriak-teriak heboh, marah-marah, bahkan merengek-rengek padanya untuk bisa bersikap romantic.

Ya. Saat ini Jung Yunho sedang dihadapkan masalah besar, yaitu untuk bisa bersikap romantis di hadapan kekasihnya, _namja_ cantik kelas 2B, Kim Jaejoong. Yoochun mengakui bahwa tidak ada yang tidak bisa Jung Yunho lakukan. Mulai dari ke jeniusannya dalam pelajaran, kemahiranya bermain basket, kekuatanya ketika mengalahkan musuh, bahkan menaklukkan _yeoja-yeoja_ hanya dengan lirikan matanya. Yang terpenting Jung Yunho juga mampu menaklukan _namja_ tercantik di Shinki, _namja_ yang selalu dipuja tapi susah didekati tapi mau dengan suka rela menyerahkan hatinya pada sang _ice prince_.

Hanya saja jika dibagian bagaimana bersikap romantis Yoochun lebih unggul dari Yunho baik dari pengalaman atau pengetahuan. Bahkan tidak ada gadis yang sanggup menolaknya, hampir sama dengan Yunho, Yoochun juga cukup popular dikalangan _yeoja-yeoja_. Maka dari itu setiap hari Yunho akan mengganggunya untuk mengajarinya bagaimana bersikap romantis. Bahkan sampai sering mengacaukan kencannya dengan kekasih imut bohaynya, Kim Junsu.

"Ayolah Yoochun! Kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak dalam kandungan, masa kau tega jika sahabat mu yang tampan ini di tinggalkan oleh kekasihnya hanya karena tidak bisa romantis."

"Itu bukan masalahku Yun!"

"YAH!"

"Apa? Kau mau marah-marah lagi? Silahkan saja!"

"…."

Yoochun menghela nafas, "Hahhh. Aku bukannya tidak ingin membantumu. Hanya saja aku sudah lelah Yun. Semua yang ku ajarkan akhirnya tidak ada yang pernah beres, malah orang-orang menyangka kita adalah pasangan. Menggelikan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin Boojae meninggalkan ku dan memutuskan hubungan kami yang hampir 1 tahun."

Yoochun yang melihat tampang frustasi Yunho lagi-lagi menghela pasrah, "_Arraseo_! Mulai besok aku akan mengirimkan cara-caranya. Tapi ingat ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Satu lagi, jangan menggagu kencanku lagi."

Mata Yunho berbinar, "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Chun!"

.

_***The First Mission***_

_**Write "I love you" in the steam on the bathroom mirror after he takes a shower.**_

.

Jung Yunho berjalan mengendap-endap di dalam toilet pria Shinki HS. Dia tau diantara satu bilik itu Kim Jaejoong tengah melakukan ritual mandi setelah latihan berlari. Kim Jaejoong memang atlet lari jarak jauh terbaik kebanggaan Shinki HS. Kim Jaejoong juga seorang cover boy sebuah majalah remaja. Yang Yunho tau kebiasaan Jaejoong adalah mandi setelah latihan lari kemudian berangkat ke pemotretan, maka dari itu _namja_ Jung itu kini sedang melakukan misi pertamanya di dalam kamar mandi itu.

Dan misinya adalah menulis kata _I love you_ pada kaca kamar mandi ketika sang target sedang mandi. Pikirannya terhenti ketika melihat spidol marker tergeletak di bawah atas loker. Mungkin dia bisa mencobanya. Mengecek sekali lagi kalau Jaejoong masih berada di dalam kamar mandi, Yunho memungut alat tulis itu. Hmm. _I Love You_. Oke.

_I_ – Yunho menuliskan kata pertama, menggarisnya berkali-kali di permukaan kaca itu sampai dirasa cukup tebal. _L_ – dia mengulangi ritualnya. Tambahkan garis. Garis. Garis lagi sampai tebal. _O_ – namja tan itu terlalu serius mengerjakan _masterpiece_-nya, tidak menyadari bahwa _shower_ di kamar mandi sudah dimatikan. _V_ – baru separo sisi huruf yang dia tulis, suara benda terjatuh dari belakang mengagetkannya.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, dan disana Karam tengah berdiri mematung dengan handuk dipinggang dan topless.

"JUNG YUNHO!"

Sebelum terjadi yang tidak diinginkan Jung Yunho pun melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian perkara, meninggalkan kata I lov yang tida sempurna. Malamnya Jung Yunho semakin frustasi ketika mendapat pesan singkat dari Jaejoong.

"_Apa-apaan itu Yun? Aku mendengar siang tadi kau masuk dalam toilet pria untuk melihat Park Karam topless. Sedangkan kau tidak pernah mau saat aku ajak meliahat latihanku. Jangan berbicara padaku selama seminggu. Satu lagi itu spidol permanent babo."_

Jung Yunho menghela nafas pasrah seraya mengetik pesan ke Yoochun.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Tidak Terlaksana.**_

_**Aku. Tidak. Datang. Untuk. Mengintip. Atau. Melihat. Tubuh. Tidak. Sexy. Karam.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Kekeke awal yang payah Jung! Dan baru saja Suie bilang bahwa Jaejoong tengah bersumpah serapah tidak akan mandi lagi setelah latihan, dia akan mandi ditempat pemotretan.**_

.

_***The Second Mission***_

_**Offer a back massage with some good smelling lotion**_.

.

"Ahhh"

"…."

"Ohhh nikmat Yunhhh!"

"…."

"Ohhh ndeehhh disana. Teruss Yunhhhh…."

"…."

"Apapun itu lakukan lagi disana. Ya begitu terus…!"

"…"

"Oh My God, pijatanmu sangat enak Yun. _Gomawo_."

"_Jinja_?"

"_Ne_! sini duduk disebelahku." Yunho menuruti Jaejoong untuk duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka."

"Tapi aku mau tau, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ketempat pemotretan dan menawari untuk memijatku?"

"Ohh itu.. Yoochun yang menyuruhku."

Dan munculah perempatan didahi Jaejoong kemudian tanpa kata _namja_ bersurai halus itu pergi meninggalkan Jung Yunho. Dia terlihat kesal bahkan sejak pemotretan hingga pulang dia tidak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Yunho.

'Ya Tuhan! Jung Yunho apa yang baru saja kau katakan?' Yunho menggeram frustasi ketika menyadari kesalahannya.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Bisa jadi Terlaksana.**_

_**Bisa jadi Jaejoong marah padaku sejak aku memijatnya di tempat pemotretan waktu itu, dia sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pesan dan voicemailku.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Speechless!**_

_**.**_

_***The Third Mission***_

_**While in public, declare "I love you, Jaejoong"**_

_**.**_

Kim Jaejoong menyukai Jung Yunho.

Itu sudah rahasia umum. Sejak mereka kelas satu semester dua Jaejoong yang terkenal susah didekati itu menyatakan rasa sukanya terhadap Jung Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong mengatakannya di depan umum, _"Aku menyukaimu Jung Yunho ssi! Kau terlihat keren saat bermain basket dan aku suka semua yang ada didirimu. Aku tau kau bukan namja yang mudah berekspresi, maka dari itu dari pada aku terlalu lama menunggumu jadi lebih baik aku katakan bagaimana bila sekarang kita berpacaran saja."_

Jung Yunho yang tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa saat itu dianggap sebagai jawaban 'Iya' oleh Jaejoong. Nah mulai saat itulah semua orang tau bahwa mereka berpacaran.

Misi ketiga kali ini adalah mengatakan rasa cinta Jung Yunho didepan umum. _Namja_ bermata foxy itu pernah mencobanya di kantin hanya saja karena terlalu berdebar menatap senyum Jaejoong. Yang terjadi Jung Yunho malah gugup parah.

"_Jae.. umm.. aku.. bagaimana ya.. umm. Ahh.. itu.. aku.. kau.. uhh.. jadi.."_

_Jaejoong tersenyum dan bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho, "Aku tau Yunnie, Yunnie menyukaiku kan? Nado."_

Dan hari ini Shinki HS sedang melaksanakan Sparing lari jarak jauh dengan Honsik HS. Tidak diragukan lagi, kali ini pun atlet kebanggan kita, Kim Jaejoong yang memanangkannya. Dapat Yunho lihat jika ditengah lapangan Jaejoong tengah berbincang akrab dengan salah seorang atlet dari Honsik HS yaitu Kim Jong Kook.

Darah Yunho seakan diubun-ubun ketika melihat tangan Jong Kook yang melingkar indah di bahu Jaejoong. Tangannya terkepal dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Tanpa aba-aba dia berlari dari bangku penonton ketengah lapangan kemudian menarik Jaejoong disisinya.

"Kim Jae Joong, aku suka padamu. Ku itu milikku. Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan dia. Dan dengar Kim Jong Kook _ssi_, Jaejoong itu kekasihku. Jadi jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengganggunya apalagi memeluknya." Teriak Yunho ditengah lapangan dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

Semua orang yang ada digedung olah raga itu terdiam menyaksikan adegan itu. Bahkan mereka tidak ada yang rela mengedipkan matanya, seolah-olah jika mereka berkedip maka kejadian langka dimana sang Kingka yang tengah berteriak marah itu akan hilang.

Yoochun dan Junsu menepuk dahi mereka frustasi. Sedangkan Jaejoong tengah berblushing ria, seutas senyum manis tersemat dibibirnya. Laih hal dengan Jung Yunho wajahnya memerah karena baru menyadari jika melakukan hal yang luar biasa memalukan, cemburu tidak jelas.

Cup

_Well_, rasa malu Yunho sebanding dengan hadiah kecupan dari Jaejoong.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksanakah?**_

_**Sembunyikan aku Chun!**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Itu masalahmu Kingka!**_

_**.**_

_***The Fourth Mission***_

_**Make a CD with a few songs that are meaningful to your relationship**_

_**.**_

"Ehmm cek-cek…"

"Argghhh kenapa aku gerogi sekali…"

"Ok! Jung Yunho tenang kan dirimu hanya menanyikan satu lagu kemudian merekamnya dan memasukannya ke CD dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoongmu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukainya karena suaraku jelek?"

"Be relax, lakukan seperti instruksi Jung Yunho!"

Jung Yunho mulai menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk mendukungnya melakukan misi ke empat ini, setelah menyalakan handycame dia mulai memetik gitarnya dan menanyikan sebuah lagu romantis untuk namja cantiknya.

_For Everything I am_

_I may not be beside you every day  
I may run out of tender words to say  
Can't promise you the world  
When all I have is love  
Only love_

_I may not be the one your thinking of  
I may not fit your perfect dreams of love  
One thing I know for sure  
And you can rest assure  
My love is always yours_

_Oh baby  
Won't you look into my eyes and see  
Beyond the things I'm not, there's love inside of me  
Just love me for all things I am, love me  
The lighter side, the darkest side  
Try to love me for everything I am_

_You, you been inside  
You've seen the darkest side of me  
I've shown you everything I am_

_Jaejoongie Saranghae…._

_**From : Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksana**_

_**Ahh aku tak akan melupakan kebaikanmu kawan. Kau tau setelah malamnya dia melihat rekaman CD itu, esok paginya dia langsung kerumahku memberikan pelukan hangat, beberapa ciuman manis dan kata-kata cinta. **____** aku berjanji akan memberikan tiket taman hiburan milik perusahaanku untuk kau berkencan dengan Junsu.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Ok! Mamen!**_

_**.**_

_***The Fifth Mission***_

_**Surprise his at work and take his out to lunch, maybe take-out food in the park or maybe to a little diner, for a midday romantic interlude**_

_**.**_

"Yunnie?" Jaejoong berjalan dengan wajah bingung ketika melihat Yunho berdiri didepan kelas dan menunggunya untuk pertama kali.

"Ohh.. hai.. Jae…" Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, gugup mulai menyerangnya lagi. Aish luntur sudah kata-kata yang sudah dirancangnya 3 hari ini untuk mengajak Jaejoong menikmati makan siang bersama.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh menemuimu?"

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat blak-blakan _namjachingunya_ ini, sedangkan Yunho terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Senyuman Jaejoong adalah senyuman termanis dan terbaik yang pernah dia temui. Dan Jung Yunho berjanji untuk tidak akan membagi senyuman itu dengan siapapun.

"Hey! _Are you here_ Jung?" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Yunho yang terpaku menatap dirinya.

Jung Yunho tersentak dan ingat tujuan awalnya ke sini. Dia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil dua kotak bekal kemudian menyerahkan salah satunya pada Jaejoong.

"Ini untukmu. Eumm aku tidak tau bagaimana cara yang manis untuk mengatakannya tapi ayo makan siang bersama."

Jaejoong memandang takjub kotak bekal ditangannya seolah kotak itu berisi hadiah ratusan juta won, kemudian menatap Yunho dengan wajah yang merona. Dia berjanji akan mengabadikan moment ini, dimana untuk pertama kalinya semenjak satu tahun yang lalu, Jung Yunho mengajakanya makan siang bersama _well_ walau bukan dengan cara yang manis, tetapi Jaejoong sangat suka.

Senyum manis terkembang diwajah cantik itu, "_Ne kajja_! Umm bagaimana jika kita makan di atap saja!"

Yunho hanya mengangguk, ada desiran yang menyenangkan didadanya saat melihat rona kebahagian di wajah Jaejoongnya. Jika cara kecil saja mampu membuat Jaejoong bahagia, dia jadi menyesal karena tidak sedari dulu dia melakukan ini. Dan tidak sia-sia pagi tadi dia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk merayu sang _umma_ untuk di buatkan bekal.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksana**_

_**Aku akan mentratirmu beli Ice cream.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Apa kau sudah bangkrut? Kenapa kau tidak mentraktir ku tiket gratis di club saja. Satu lagi aku bukan gadis, bodoh! Yang akan senang kau traktir ice cream!**_

_**.**_

_**The Sixth Mission**_

_**Put together a little gift on his pillow: chocolate and a note that says "Your love is like chocolate: sweet and delicious"**_

_**.**_

Jung Yunho sedang bersantai dan berkhayal tentang seperti apa reaksi Jaejoong saat mengetahui hadiah coklat yang iya letakkan dibawah bantal _namja_ cantik itu saat dia beralasan pinjam kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Jaejoong.

Dia tersenyum aneh akan khayalan indahnya, hanya saja…

Drrtt drrtt

"_Yeoboseyo. Nuguya_?"

"_Nuguya_? Apa kau sudah menghapus nomerku?"

"Eoh? Jaejoong?"

"Siapa lagi _babo_!"

"Ohh maaf aku tadi tidak melihat ID _Callernya_. Ada apa kau menelponku?"

"Aku ingin tanya, apa kau yang kemarin meletakakan coklat dibawah bantalku dengan note 'Cintamu seperti coklat manis dan lezat'?"

"Ahh iya.. eum.. apa kau sudah dapat coklatnya?"

"_Nde_! Aku sudah dapat coklatnya bahkan beserta semutnya Jung Yunho _ssi_!"

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tau saat ini tubuhku gatal dan berbintik-bintik merah karena semut-semut yang mengerubungi coklatmu _babo_!"

"_Mianhae_… didaftar yang Yoochun.. oke lupakan. Baiklah aku mengaku salah, aku minta maaf!"

"Aku tidak hanya butuh maafmu Jung, aku butuh pertanggung jawabanmu!"

"Pertanggungg jawaban?"

"Iya pertanggung jawaban atas ulahmu."

"Kau ingin coklat yang baru atau makanan manis yang lain?"

"Bukan itu!"

"Lalu? apa kau ingin aku menciumi dan mencicipi serta mempraktekan yang semut itu lakukan ditubuhmu?"

"…."

"Baiklah tunggu aku!" Pippp

Jung Yunho tengah tertawa setan saat ketika mengetik pesan untuk Yoochun, ahh dia jadi tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jaejoong secepatnya.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Tidak terlaksana tetapi berbuah nikmat.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Huh?**_

_**.**_

_***The Seventh Mission***_

_**If your partner has a work presentation at an off site location, have flowers and a note of support delivered there**_

_**.**_

Bunga pertama yang Jaejoong terima dari Yunho adalah seikat bunga Mawar merah, bunga Cattleya, dan bunga Aster.

_To: Yunnie_

_Yun, kenapa mengirimi ku bunga? Apa kau sakit? Kau demam? Apa kau tidak menjaga keseatanmu ketika aku tidak disana? Kau butuh sesuatu?_

Bunga kedua yang Jaejoong terima dari Yunho adalah seikat bunga Azalea, bunga Allysum dan bunga Daisy.

_To : Yunnie_

_Yunnie ya? Terjadi sesuat yang burukkah denganmu?Sebenernya ada apa? Ku mengirimi ku bunga? Lagi? Apa ada yang memaksamu?_

Bunga ketiga yang Jaejoong terima dari Yunho adalah seikat bunga Chrysanthemum, bunga Anyelir, dan bunga Agapanthus.

_To: Yunnie_

_Yunnie? Jangan membuatku khawatir? Tolong balas pesanku!_

Bunga keempat yang Jaejoong terima dari Yunho adalah bunga Anggrek, bunga Flowering Almond, dan bunga Amarrilis.

_To: Yunnie_

_Yunnie?_

Bunga kelima yang Jaejoong terima dari Yunho adalah seikat bunga lili putih, bunga tulip, dan mawar putih.

Kali ini Jaejoong tidak mengirimi pesan _namja_ Jung itu, tapi mencari keterangan sendiri akan arti dari bunga – bunga yang beberapa hari ini _namja_ Jung itu kirimkan. Jaejoong melonjak-lonjak bahagia saat dia mengetahui maksud dari bunga-bunga yang dikirim Jung Yunho untuknya.

Tanpa membuang waktu dia bergegas menuju rumah Yunho, kemumdian mememluk serta mengecup pipi namja tampan itu. Setelahnya dia tidak henti-hentinya menjawab arti dari bunga-bunga itu. Dengan kata '_I Love You too_ Yunnie'. Rasanya setiap rasa letih dan perjuangan mencari bunga yang Yunho lakukan terbayar sudah dengan melihat rona kebahagian Jaejoong

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksana.**_

_**Kekeke aku sangat puas dimisi kali ini, disamping itu sepertinya aku bisa membuat Flower shop.**_

_**.**_

_***The Eighth Mission***_

_**Dedicate a song to him on the radio and send him an email telling him when to listen.**_

_**.**_

Jung Yunho sengaja menunggu Jaejoong didepan kelasnya, kali ini dia akan melakukan misi ke delapannya. Dia bertekad kali ini harus berhasil sempurna.

"Hey! Yun…"

"Hey, Jae… eumm aku cuma ingin bilang, bisakah pukul 7 malam nanti kau mendengarkan radio Sukirra."

"_Wae_?"

"Kau akan tau nanti! _Jja_ aku harus latihan basket, sampai besok!" Jung Yunho pun berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu mengerjap bingung tapi kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya.

_A request on Sukkira…_

"_Annyeong Haseyo… Good Night Everyone_… kembali lagi bersama Ryeowook disini, khusus malam ini aku akan menerima requestan cinta dari para listener, atau ada yang mau berbagi silahkan hubungu di line kami xxxxx. Baiklah sudah ada penelpon pertama…"

"_Yeoboseyo_…"

"_Yeoboseyo_ Ryeowook _ssi_, _nan_ Jung Yunho _imnida_…"

"_Ne_ Jung Yunho _ssi_, bagaimana apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Ohh bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang sangat aku suka yang mungkin sedang mendengarkan line ini juga?"

"_Ne_ tentu saja!"

"Baiklah. Jaejoongie kau mungkin kecewa memiliki kekasih sepertiku. Kekasih yang tidak bisa membahagiakan dan mampu menjadi yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku ingin kau tau satu hal, jika aku suka padamu. _Well_. Aku tahu bukan _namja_ romantis. Aku kasar. Mungkin aku sering menyakitimu tanpa aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa membuat puisi. Aku tidak bisa memujimu langsung di depanmu. Aku tak bisa bersikap lembut padamu. Aku juga jarang berekspresi romantic jika didekamu. Kadang bahkan, aku mengatakan hal yang semestinya tidak kukatakan. Kau sempurna, dan aku sama sekali tidak. Kalau aku memikirkan itu, rasanya sakit. Tapi aku sedang berusaha berubah untukmu, berusaha menjadi seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman, memebuatmu merasa terlindungi, dan bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan Jaejoongie teruslah bersabar untuk tetap berdiri disisiku, teruslah bertahan bersamaku, teruslah mencintaiku, with everything I am."

"_Wow, its nice man! I think he is blushing now_. Oke sepertinya tidak akan lengkap jika kau tidak mengirimkan lagu yang romantic untuknya."

"_Well_ tentu saja. Malam ini aku akan meriquest sebuah lagu yang mewakili rasa terima kasihku karena dia telah hadir di hari-hariku. Do you have a Dongbang Shinki's song about I'll be there…?"

"Ya, kami memilikinya. Dan kami akan memutarnya segera sebagai bonus untuk kemesraaan kalian."

"_Gomawo_…"

"_Cheonman_. And now lets we join with Dongbang Shinki's song I'll be there.."

.

.

Pukul 9 malam.

Drrt drrrt

Ponsel Yunho berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

"Yunnie _mianhae_! Tadi aku begitu kelelahan dan aku ketiduran, aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa mendengarkan radio seperti yang kau pinta. Memangnya ada apa?"

Senyum sejuta watt Yunho lenyap seketika.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksana meski Jaejoong tidak mendengarnya.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Aish perut ku sakit sekali karena tidak berhenti tertawa. Tenang kawan aku mash punya banyak daftar misi yang lain.**_

_**.**_

_***The Ninth Mission***_

_**Send a text message or email that says "I love you!"**_

_**.**_

Jung Yunho tengah tersenyum remeh tentang misi selanjutnya, "Ck… ini yang paling mudah! Hanya mengirim pesan tentang kata _I Love You_ kan."

_Namja_ bersurai brunette itu mulai membayangkan bagaimana blushingnya Jaejoong ketika mendapatkan pesan-pesan cintanya. Ahh pasti setelah ini Jaejoong akan semakin jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Ck kau memang pintar Jung Yunho."

Jung Yunho merogoh ponsel yang ada di kantung Jas sekolahnya, mulai mengirimi puluhan, _ani_ ratusan pesan mungkin. Dia tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan Jaejoong akan datang menghampirinya lalu memeluknya.

"Kekeke.. Nah pasti setelah ini BooJae akan datang dengan wajah _blushingnya_ yang manis kemudian memelukku."

Tidak taukah kau Jung, seluruh _yeoja_ yang berada di kantin itu tengah menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidung mereka ketika melihatmu tersenyum sangat tampan.

_#Ehh tapi aku sedikit ragu apakah rencana kali akan berhasil._

Jung Yunho masih menikmati ramennya ketika Jaejoong menghampirinya. Jung Yunho tertawa puas, benarkan baru 10 menit dia mengirim pesan, Jaejoong sudah datang menghamprinya di kantin itu dengan wajah merahnya. _#tapi aku rasa itu wajah merah yang menahan emosi, bukan blushing._

"YA! Jung Yunho _babo_!"

"_Mwo_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Makan. _Wae_?"

"Aku juga tau _babo_! Yang aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan sebelum makan dengan ponselmu?"

"_Ye_? Ahh tentu saja mengirimmu pesan. Apa kau terkesan?"

"Sangat terkesan sehingga membuatku ingin menggunduli rambutmu."

"_Wae_?"

"_Wae_ kata mu? Kau tau karena perbutan iseng mu, aku menjadi terganggu saat mengikuti ujian. Dan yang lebih parah Kwon _Sonsaengmim_ mengira aku sedang meminta jawaban dari orang lain lalu dia menghukumku keluar. Bahkan dia memberikanku hukuman untuk menulis seratus kata permintaan maaf dan penyesalan agar aku bisa ikut ujian susulan."

"…."

Brukkk

Jaejoong meletakakan setumpuk kertas polio di hadapan Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal, bibirnya mengerucut tajam. Jung Yunho berjanji jika ini bukan kantin dia akan menyerang bibir itu.

"_Mianhae_ Jae."

"…."

"Eum lalu ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk menulis hukuman ku, apalagi?"

"Kenapa kau meletakkan di depanku?"

"Ya tentu saja untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu untuk membantu ku menyelesaikan hukuman ini."

"Huh? Aku?"

"_Wae_? Inikan karena kau juga. Kau keberatan?" Jaejoong memasang pandangan tajam yang imut pada Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho sih tidak takut melihat pandangan tajam yang imut itu hanya saja dia tidak ingin Jaejoong tambah emosi lagi.

"Ehh.. ohh tidak-tidak! Baiklah kajja kita kerjakan." Pasrah Yunho, setelah itu mereka mengerjakan hukuman Jaejoong dengan amat sangat menegangkan.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Lagi-lagi terlaksana namun gagal**_

_**Tanganku pegal gara-gara misi yang kau anggap jitu tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Itu sih memang salahmu! Aku kan tidak pernah menulis untuk kau lakukan saat jam pelajaran.**_

_**.**_

_***The Tenth Mission***_

_**King for a Day/ Queen for a Day. Declare that you will dedicate a particular day just to your partner to do whatever they want**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong tengah tersenyum tiada henti sejak semalam menerima pesan bahwa Yunho akan mengajaknya kencan hari ini. Sejak pagi dia tengah berlarian heboh di kamarnya, bahkan sampai menyeret sang _umma_ dan Junsu.

Dia berteriak-teriak heboh saat tidak mendapatkan baju yang cocok untuk dia kenakan. Bahkan dia dengan teganya menjambak rambut Junsu saat _namja_ imut itu tak selesai-selesai menata rambutnya.

"_Omona_! Yunnie sudah berada di bawah!"

"_Umma_ bagaimana penampilanku apa sudah rapi?"

"Suie apa aku sudah terlihat tampan?"

"_Aigoo_ dimana sepatuku?"

"_YAH_! Dimana parfum kesayanganku?"

"_YAH_! Jiji jangan tidur sembarangan aku sedang mencari dompetku!"

"_Omo_! Aku lupa dimana meletakkan ponselku."

"_YAH_! Aku semakin telat turun. Yunnie pasti menunggu lama."

_Umma_ Kim dan Junsu beserta Jiji menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah heboh Jaejoong.

…

Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang duduk didalam mobil Audi Yunho. Senyum manis tidak pernah ditinggalkan Jaejoong sejak Yunho menjemutnya tadi. Bisa di bilang ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Yunho semenjak mereka pacaran.

"Yun.. kita akan kemana?"

"Emm? Bagaimana jika aku bilang jika hari ini, hari _special_ untukmu. Aku akan menuruti semua yang kau inginkan dan apa yang akan kau lakukan!"

Jaejoong terkesima mendengar jawaban Yunho, dan ntah sejak kapan wajahnya telah bersemu merah mendengar kata-kata _romantic_ Yunho.

"_Jeongmalyo_?"

"_Ne_! _Kka_ susunlah rencana tentang apa yang ingin kau lakukan! Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu!"

Kyaaaaaa Jaejoong berteriak heboh dalam hati, ini adalah kencan yang dia tunggu-tunggu selama ini tentu saja dia tidak akan melewatkannya. Dia pun menulis sejumlah rencana di otaknya.

"Yun…"

Yunho yang sebelumnya focus terhadapa jalanan menoleh, "Emm?"

"Aku ingin ke kebun binatang, lalu ketaman hiburan _otte_?"

Yunho tersenyum sangat tampan pada Jaejoong, "_As wish you chagi_! _Today is King for a day to you. Just do whatever you want. I'll be threre for you!"_

Lagi-lagi _namja_ cantik itu berblushing parah, 'Ya Tuhan! Aku bahagia sekali! Apapun yang kau kutukkan untuk Yunho hingga dia bisa bersfat romantic padaku, aku sangat berterima kasih.'

"_Yunnie aku ingin melihat gajah!"_

"_Ne!"_

"_Yunnie aku ingin naik gajah!"_

"_Ne"_

"_Yunnie ayo berfoto yang romantic?"_

"_Dengan perpose didepan gajah?"_

"_Ne tentu saja!"_

"_(mengerjab bingung)"_

"_Yunnie ayo berfoto dengan kembaranmu!"_

"_Kembaranku?"_

"_Ne beruang itu!"_

"_(mengehela nafas)"_

"_Yunnie ayo naik tornado"_

"_Ne! (setengah terpaksa)"_

"_Yunnie ayo coba permainan ini, itu, yang disana, yang disitu juga!"_

"_Ne!"_

"_Yunnie aku ingin naik Roller coaster!"_

"_(memandang takut)"_

"_Yunnie Gwaenchana?"_

"_Hoeekkk hoeekk"_

"_Mengapa tidak bilang kau takur naik Roller Coaster?"_

"_Aku..hosh.. tidak ingin..hoeekkk membuatmu kecewa!"_

"_Ini minum dulu."_

"_Gomawo!"_

"_Yunnie bagaimana jika yang terakhir kita naik biang lala!"_

"_Arraseo…"_

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksana**_

_**Aku benar-benar lelaaaaaahhhhhh. Apalagi perutku selalu saja mual jika mengingat permainan Roller coaster itu. Tapi aku juga senang jika BooJae bahagia.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Kekeke, good luck mamen!"**_

_**.**_

_***The Last Mission***_

_**Mail a card and inside write down the top 10 things you love about your partner**_

_**.**_

Kim Jaejoong berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kelasnya. Dia takut Yunho akan menungu lama.

Yunho?

Ya. Pagi tadi pemuda itu menelponya untuk segera datang ke kelas. Tetapi setelah dengan beringas dia membuka pintu kelasnya, _namja_ cantik itu terlihat bingung karena tidak menemukan siapapun. Tapi ada yang tidak beres dengan lantai kelasnya, di lantai terdapat beberapa taburan kelopak bunga mawar yang jika diperhatikan kelopak bunga-bunga itu mengerah pada meja belajarnya.

Tepat ketika Jaejoong berdiri di samping mejanya, disana ada dua ikat bunga, seikat Lily dan Mawar putih serta boneka gajah yang sangat lembut. Jaejoong menghirup kedua bunga tersebut.

"Dasar Yunnie _babo_! Memangnya aku perempuan!"

"Tapi aku suka!" tanpa Jaejoong sadari _namja_ yang tengah bersembunyi balik pintu itu menghela nafas lega.

"Ehh? Seperti sebuah surat." Jaejoong mengambil sebuah surat yang di ikat sebuah pita merah pada leher boneka gajah itu.

_Dear BooJae…_

_Happy Anniversary, my other half…_

_Aku ingin kau tahu ada beberapa hal yang membuatku mencintamu._

_Pertama, matamu. Kedua mata indahmu itu mampu menyedotku untuk menyelami dalamnya pusaran hatimu._

_Kedua, senyumu. Senyum manis yang kau berikan saat penerimaan murid baru itu benar-benar merebut hatiku. Aku selalu ingin mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa senyum indahmu itu adalah milikku._

_Ketiga, perhatianmu. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku merasa di harapkan, di butuhkan, di perhatikan, dan di cintai lewat setiap perhatian lembut yang selalu kau berikan._

_Ke empat, cintamu. Jung Yunho yang dulu, adalah Jung Yunho yang tidak pernah peduli pada apapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Tetapi dengan cintamu yang tulus, kau benar-benar mampu berubahku lebih menjadi Jung Yunho yang berwarna._

_Ke lima, Kesabaranmu. Aku tidak menyangka ada seseorang yang akan sabar menghadapi Jung Yunho yang dingin, angkuh, tidak perdulian, posesif, keras kepala, tidak romantic dan terkadang kasar. Tapi kesabaran yang dimiliki oleh namja yang bernama Jung Jaejoong itu mampu menyeret sifat buruk itu punah._

_Ke enam, genggaman tanganmu. Rasa hangat saat kau menggenggam tanganku benar-benar memberkan ribuan rasa tenang dan nyaman yang menghadirkan desiran-desiran hebat yang susah ku jelaskan._

_Ke tujuh, pelukanmu. Sejak kecil aku sering mendapatkan orang-orang yang tidak tulus berteman denganku (minues Yoochun) maka dari itu aku menjadi pribadi yang tertutup. Saat harabeoji meninggal, aku benar-benar terpuruk. Tetapi kau datang dan memberikan pelukan yang untuk pertama kali mampu membuatku menghancurkan beban-beban yang menghimpitku. Gomawo boo._

_Ke delapan, kesetiaanmu. Terima kasih selalu setia menemaniku dalam berbagai keadaanku. Teruslah setia menemaniku, mencintaiku, dan teruslah berdiri di sampingku sampai kita menua bersama nanti._

_Ke sembilan, sikap tidak pantang menyerahmu. Aku tau Jung Yunho akan selalu mendapatkan ribuan penggemar. Hey! Aku tidak narsis! Aku hanya ingin bilang kau adalah satu-satunya penggemarku yang tidak pantang menyerah merebut hatiku. Walaupun sebenarnya sejak pertama hatiku memang sudah milikmu, dan aku memang sengaja ingin melihat perjuangan seorang top uke yang sangat popular mengejarku. Kekeke_

_Ke sepuluh, Bibirmu. Demi Tuhan Boo! Bibirmu benar-benar candu untukku. Rasa manismu benar-benar membuat indera perasku luluh. Kau tau ciuman pertamu bukan bulan pertama kita jadian. Tetapi saat kau tertidur saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru._

_Saranghae Boo.. My other half…_

"Apa kau suka Boo?"

Jaejoong melipat surat itu dan berbablik menghadap Yunho, bibir merahnya mengulum senyum yang indah. "Apa aku harus menjawab?"

"Maafkan aku yang selama ini tidak peka, tidak bisa menunjukan apa yang aku rasa. Aku tahu bukan _namja_ romantis. Aku kasar. Mungkin aku sering menyakitimu tanpa aku tahu. Aku tidak bisa membuat puisi. Aku tidak bisa memujimu langsung di depanmu. Aku tak bisa bersikap lembut padamu. Aku juga jarang berekspresi romantic jika didekatmu. Kadang bahkan, aku mengatakan hal yang semestinya tidak kukatakan. Kau sempurna, dan aku sama sekali tidak. Kalau aku memikirkan itu, rasanya sakit. Tapi aku sedang berusaha berubah untukmu, berusaha menjadi seseorang yang membuatmu nyaman, memebuatmu merasa terlindungi, dan bisa membuatmu bahagia, dan Jaejoongie teruslah bersabar untuk tetap berdiri disisiku, teruslah bertahan bersamaku, teruslah mencintaiku, jangan meninggalkanku Boo!"

"Aku menyukai dan mencintai Jung Yunho bukan sebagai apa yang mereka kenal tapi sebagai Jung Yunho, for everything Jung Yunho. Tidak perduli kau dingin, angkuh, suka berbuat semaumu, kasar, tidak romantic tapi yang terpenting kau mencintaiku sebagai Kim Jaejoong bukan top uke. Hihihi."

"Aku suka saat mata tajam ini menatapku dan selalu mengawasiku. Aku suka tangan ini yang selalu memelukku dan mengartikan bahwa aku sangat berharga untukmu. Aku suka saat bibir ini mencium ku atau mengutuk siapapun dengan sumpah serapahnya pada mereka yang berusaha menggoda dan menggangguku. Dan aku suka Jung Yunho yang akan selalu mencintaiku, menjagaku, melindungiku lebih dari apapun."

"Yunho ya_, there would not be me if not for you. My other half_, Yunho, _I love you_."

"Saranghae boo…"

"Akhirnya seorang Jung Yunho mengatakannya juga. Nado saranghae…"

Jung Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, meresap jalar-jalar hangat yang menerobos hatinya, "Boo, sepertinya aku akan menambahkan sesuatu dalam suratku…"

"_Ye_?"

"Ke sebelas, pinggangmu. Sangat ramping tapi sangat cocok berada dipelukanku."

_Namja_ cantik itu tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Yunho.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, mengeliminasi jarak yang ada dan terakhir memberikan ciuman yang lembut dibibir cherry itu. Mengecup, menjilat, mengulum benda manis itu layaknya gulali. Kedua tangannya melingkar kokoh dipinggang Jaejoong, seperti tidak mau kalah Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher _namjachingunya_ itu, meremas rambut sang _namja_.

_**From: Me**_

_**Status: Terlaksana sangat manis.**_

_**Gomawoyo Chun, datanglah bersama Junsu ke manapun restorant yang kau mau. Aku akan memberikan kupon gratis padamu.**_

_**From: Yoochun**_

_**Sepertinya aku menolak. Aku melakukannya hanya untuk sahabatku jadi aku tidak ingin imbalan. Tapi jika kau memaksa, kirimkan saja majalah-majalah dewasa yang baru. Kekeke just a joke.**_

_**.**_

_***Special Mission***_

_**Give your love a great **__**big kiss**__**, even if it's in public!**_

_**.**_

"Yunho ya lepaskan pelukanmu! Kau harus segera berlatih."

"_Shirreo_!" Jung Yunho yang terlihat enggan melepas dan masih betah memeluk Jaejoong meskipun kini mereka tengah berada dilapangan basket. Semenjak misi terakhirnya sukses Jung Yunho berubah menjadi _namja_ yang romantic dan tidak akan tahu malu dan kenal tempat jika ingin bermesraan dengan Jaejoong.

Seperti saat ini, dia memaksa Jaejoong untuk menghadiri latihan basket rutinnya. Tetapi setelah _namja_ cantik itu datang dia malah sibuk bermanja ria. Seluruh sahabatnya juga tidak ada yang berani mengganggu Kingka Shinki itu.

"Yun, setidaknya jangan didepan umum seperti ini!"

"_Wae_ kau malu? Aku bahkan bisa menciummu disini!"

"Huh? Tammmmppptttt…."

_Namja_ cantik itu tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya ketika _namja_ dengan kadar tampan berlebih itu menciumnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yummmhhhppp… Arrgghhmmmmpptt… eungghhhmmmmn…" lidah Yunho pun bergerilya menjelajah goa hangat Jaejoong seolah menghantarkan ribuan volt yang menggelitik di kedua perut mereka.

Nafas Jaejoong terdengar putus-putus ketika Yunho melepas tautan bibir mereka, Yunho sedikit memajukan lidahnya untuk menjilat sisa air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir Jaejoong.

"Apa ini termasuk dalam misimu Yun?"

"_Ne_? mak..maksud..mu Boo?"

Jaejoong menggoyangkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dihadapan Yunho. Wajah Yunho seketika pucat pasi, dia sangat tau buku apa itu.

Buku itu adalah buku catatan misi romantis yang diberikan Yoochun untuknya.

"Da..dari mana kau mendapatkannya Boo?"

"Ohh dua hari yang lalu ketika aku diundang Jung _umma_ untuk mengajarinya membuat green tea hot cupcake. Secara tidak sengaja aku menemukannya di meja belajarmu."

"Bo..boo ini… uhh.. bagaimana… _Mianhae_ boo, waktu itu aku merasa sangat prustasi ketika mendengar obrolanmu dengan Junsu yang menginginkan kekasih romantic seperti Aoyama-kun. Aku yang bingung takut kau tinggalkan lalu meminta bantuan Yoochun."

Jaejoong terkikik geli, sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepalanya, "_Arraseo_, jangan dekat-dekat denganku… aku akan mencari…"

"Yah! Mana bisa begitu! Kau itu milikku! Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mencari orang lain yang lebih romantic dariku atau aku akan membinasakannya!"

Aigoo posesif, eoh?

"Boo, _mianhae_…"

"Baiklah akan mempertimbangkannya asal…."

"Asal?"

"Asal kau mau melakukan lagi special mission ini, tetapi di depan fans yeojamu itu. Enak saja pagi tadi mereka membayangkan menjadi pacarmu."

"_Aigoo_ _baby_ Boo cemburu ne! aku sih mau-mau saja. Tapi aku ada penawaran misi special yang lainya juga _baby_."

"Apa?"

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong lalu membisikan, "_Find a hotel that has a jacuzzi and book it for a one night getaway somewhere close but fun._"

"YA!"

.

.

.

The End.

_**HAPPY YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**HAPPY YUNJAE ANNIVERSARY!**_

_**Wish ku…**_

_**Semoga hubungan mereka langgeng, makin harmonis dan go pulic. Hehehe**_

**Aniss**

**Lampung**

**10 Juni 2014**


End file.
